A Kiss to End Your Social Life
by CockroachX
Summary: [COMPLETE]In the haze of Naruto’s pleasure he could hear catcalls and whistling, girls crying and mourning the lose of their beloved ‘true love’ Uchiha, deaththreats, mostly from Sakura, laughing, and the sound of faux vomiting..... SasukeNaruto READ AN
1. Just be

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… there would be 150 less filler episodes. 3 X3**

**A/N:**

**ZOMG JUST READ THIS FIRST SO I CAN IGNORE COMPLAINTS**

**RATED M for mature language. And just because all the yaoi fans out there look for M rated material because they're ALL PERVERTS. But it's ok.. I am too. Smut smut smut. But this isn't a lemon. But there is hope in the future if I get enough inspirational love love reviews.**

**S'OKAY, I **_**just**_** wrote this and I'm too impatient to have it beta-read by anyone so I re-read it over and over, tried to correct all grammatical errors there are but I can only do so much. It was amazing, I'm so proud of myself for being able to write this all down in my note book and then copy it down into Microsoft Word in less than 4 hours. BE PROUD TOO. D pwease. **

**This is my **_**first**_** fan fiction [ever shown to public eyes.. Which means be nice people. There is a fine line between being an asshole and being honest. I'd prefer the latter, thanks. Slight Sakura Bashing. Itachi OOC description, blah blah. **

**There is no lemon in this… (yet) It's a fluffy, romantic(ish) ( with hint of angst) story of Sasuke and Naruto(Use to be a oneshot). It's a pairing everyone likes, whether they like Yaoi or not, they just aren't admitting that it's painfully obvious there's something going on between those two besides a friend ship. –waggled eyebrows-**

**&Btw. It's an AU. :)**

**Edit:: HOMIGAWD. (Grammar Nazi Mode)I can't believe you guys haven't caught all the spelling mistakes I made!!!! I can't believe I haven't caught then either! I read it over today with a fresh brain not remembering exactly what I wrote and lmfao. I could slap myself. Thanks to all who reviewed (so far)! It means the world to me! I WILL try to get back to you!!!!  
**

**I COMMAND THAT YOU ENJOY.**

x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**A kiss to end your social life.**

This was not good. _Not _good. Everyone was staring and he could tell even though his eyes were shut. He could feel their eyes pouring imaginary acid on his brain, feel them plotting to devour and destroy his very existence.

He damned the person stooping down in front of him to meet his height. He damned his arms for not obeying him when he lifted them to push the bastard out of his face and they, instead, wrapped themselves around the other person's neck. He damned his feet for going into 'tippy-toe' mode to help better accommodate the height difference. He damned his hips for submitting to the other's touch, when an arm snaked its way around his waist, and pressing close to the body of the sneaky bastard, causing the rest of his body to follow suit.

He damned and cursed his head for returning the kiss the other man attacked him with. He twice damned his lips that parted when a tongue was slid achingly slow across his bottom lip, allowing it to enter his mouth. He damned his virgin lips and tongue that clumsily followed the other's movements and enjoyed the taste and feel of tongue against tongue, lips against lips. He damned his vocal chords that allowed a low moan to rumble through his chest, causing the other man to nibble slightly at his lower lip, hoping to earn another one.

He damned his hands and fingers thrice over as they worked their way to tangle in soft, black locks. And most of all he damned himself. For enjoying the kiss in front of half the student body in the school cafeteria with Uchiha Sasuke, allowing a heat to build up in his heart… or was that below his belt? He was too stunned to care.

And yes, that's right. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were standing, pressed _very_ hard against one another in front of over 400, gawking students of Konoha High School (200 of them being fan girls) , enjoying themselves a little make-out session.

In the haze of Naruto's pleasure he could hear cat-calls, whistles, girls crying and mourning the lose of their beloved 'true love' Uchiha, death-threats (mostly from Sakura), laughing, and the sound of faux vomiting. But he didn't care because for once in his natural born life he felt loved, or at least he felt lusted after.

The kissing lasted for what seemed like hours, was only minutes. Onyx eyes bore into azure, smiling playfully in a not-smiling Uchiha Sasuke style. A smirk played on Sasuke's lips when he leaned forward. Instinctively, Naruto's eyes shut hoping for more. Hoping?! Yes, hoping for another kiss because his mind had shut out all others except for Sasuke. But the kissing never came, instead a tongue wiped across his lobe, hot breath blowing in his ear, and a husky voice telling him to meet Sasuke behind the bleachers after school, sending shivers up and down Naruto's spine. Seemingly in a trance, Naruto nodded mouth agape.

He nearly cried as he watched Sasuke gracefully exit through the doors without so much as a glance over his shoulder at the blonde apple of his eye or a death glare at a random fan girl to send them cowering into the corner. Naruto marveled at how his movements were smooth and his posture confident, daring anyone to challenge him.

Naruto stood by his table, dazed by the kiss and the feelings it made him realize he had for the Uchiha since he'd first met him three years ago, freshman year. A slap on his shoulder sent Naruto throttling back to reality. He whipped his head around, causing people to jump, especially Kiba, the one who had patted him. Wide, blue eyes gave Kiba a pleading look before Naruto sprinted out of the cafeteria, past the benches and Sasuke enjoying a steaming cup of coffee from the school vending machines and who was unfazed by the blonde's frantic run to the bathrooms, an enraged, screaming Sakura trailing behind him.

Apparently it was his fault that Sasuke was gay… And didn't like her anymore. (like he ever liked her –rolled eyes-)

Naruto managed to get the door shut and locked right as Sakura rammed herself into the it and began pounding with her fists, spouting off profanities that would have made any sailor proud.

And that's how Naruto spent his last block of the day, closed in a stinky bathroom on the freshman floor thinking of all the extra time he had been spending with Sasuke and cursing himself for being too dense to see how much he liked Sasuke. Sasuke had been using the fact that Naruto needed tutoring in math class as an excuse to spend more time with the blond, often suggesting they do it over dinner because he mysteriously knew Naruto could understand equations and theorems better when food was involved.

That's how Naruto started going over to Sasuke's house often just because he felt like it and Sasuke had no problem with it. That's how Naruto learned Sasuke's parents had been successful business people up to their untimely death in an arson house fire three years prior. Sasuke had moved in with his hippie brother Itachi(1) after that and began attending Konoha High. That's how Naruto met Sasuke's peaceful brother who was very open-minded, and Sasuke's sister-in-law, Amaterasu(2), who was an insanely good cook and made hemp jewelry with Naruto when he didn't want to stay at home and Sasuke was at work.

That's how Sasuke found out Naruto had been an orphan until he was 10 when his aunt mysteriously popped up to take him into custody. That's how Naruto and Sasuke became close friends and Naruto confessed the Sasuke that his aunt's boyfriend abused him and that his aunt did nothing about it. That's how Sasuke promised him that he could escape to his house when he needed somewhere safe to go and how Sasuke promised Naruto that if things got out of hand he would call the police and take Naruto into his home to live until they graduated this coming spring. That's how Naruto's whole life turned upside down for the better then he turned 18 and being a legal adult he could live on his own so he moved into the little shack that was the Uchiha household.

Emotions welled up in his throat and tears spilled forth from his eyes leaving wet, salty trails on his tanned cheeks. Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice the bell signaling the release of the teenagers from the school that held them captive 8 hours day after day. He did notice the pounding the door start up again and he tensed. He was soon able to relax when he heard the voice of his friend, Kiba.

"C'mon Naruto! Sakura's gone right now but who knows when that cunt will be back! Open up!"

Naruto opened the door, swiftly dragging Kiba in by the collar and locking the door again. Almost instantly after the lock clicked into place the incessant pound of Sakura's fist against eh door started up again.

"Damnit! You're good! I didn't even see the bitch." Kiba let out a bark-like laugh.

"Can it, dog breath. You gotta help me out here!" Naruto's voice was pleading at he leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. His head bowed as he ran a hand through his golden hair and over his face.

"Honestly, dude? Everyone was surprised by the whole kiss. You guys were fighting so bad I thought you might kill each other and then BAM!"

"Kiba, I think I love him." Naruto sobbed into his hands.

"Well then what the fuck are you crying for?"

"I feel so stupid that I didn't see it before," Naruto whined.

"Ha! Wow you're dense!"

"Not helping, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I mean even Sakura could see how you glow every time you talk to or about Sasuke." Kiba chuckled, sitting down next to Naruto on the floor.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sure was. Now what are you gonna do?"

"He wants me to meet him behind the bleachers soon."

Kiba let out a suggestive growl, wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Naruto just stared at him blankly before pushing him over and laughing as well.

"You're going, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Well then stop blubbering and go get your man. You man-loving manly man-thing!" Kiba said with a face all-too serious that it sent him and Naruto into a bout of laughter again.

"Buuuut," Kiba added after the laughing died down and the pounding on the door wasn't tuned out anymore, "You might want to squeeze through the window if you don't want to meet le wrath of Sakura."

"Yeah." Naruto cringed thinking about it.

"I'll bring your stuff over to Itachi's later on tonight." Kiba said, helping Naruto up and grabbing his bag off the floor. Naruto then surprised him by embracing him in a warm hug.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled into Kiba's shoulder. Kiba pulled back, grinning at him.

"Aint nothing. I owe you for hooking me up with Hina-chan last Saturday." He wiggled his eyebrows again and did a hip thrust at the air around him. Naruto grinned and laughed, after rolling his eyes and muttering about Kiba's one-track mind.

"S'later" they said their goodbyes before Naruto hoisted himself onto the counter by the sinks and climbed out that high window in the bathroom. Before he headed towards the field and bleachers he waited for Kiba to open the door.

"NARUTO I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YO-"

To his satisfaction there was a disappointed groan before the yelling started up again.

"He went out the window! Move it ladies! He can't escape!"

Naruto's face fell and he made a mad dash through the courtyard and over the back fence in the direction his not-so-secret admirer and (newly realized) root of happiness, Uchiha Sasuke.

As he slowed his pace, just past some tall bushes that would hide him from the wolf pack(3), he realized something else. That simple kiss changed everything. As soon as word gets out to the rest of Konohagakure the gay-bashing would begin and Naruto's social life would be over. But that was okay with him. He'd start a new one next fall at college where people were more open-minded like Sasuke's brother and sister-in-law. He's start a new life with his newly-found love.

Naruto, positively beaming, walked up to the slouching form of a black-haired Sasuke and cleared his throat.

Slowly the man turned around, Onyx eyes meeting Azure, a smirk playing on his lips.

OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**A/N: LOTS OF COMMENTS [reviews**

**LONG COMMENTS MAKE ME GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL ON A FRIDAY AFTERNOON.**

**Anyway.**

**(1) Imagine this… Itachi all 'make love not war', doing peace signs in every picture he's in, with long unruly hair and heart-shaped sunglasses, in a peasant skirt and shirt, tie-dyed-flower-child-**_**Itachi**_**. Yeah. That's him.XD Oh my imagination of OOCness.**

**(2) Means "shining over heaven". It's a Japanese myth name of a sun goddess who ruled the heavens. Cool, huh? Yeah, I googled it. XD What's it's to you? HUH?**

**(3)You should know that means rabid fan girls. D**

**But yes..**

**COMMENTS AND STUFF.**

**-gave cookies and pie and yaoi doujinshi out to all who review-**


	2. Love Comes Again

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… He wouldn't be virgin, Sasuke wouldn't have left him for Orochimaru, Itachi would be a hippie, Sakura would be as cool as she is in Shippuden in all the anime and manga, They would have revealed that the fourth Hokage is Naruto's father and whatnot, and Sasuke wouldn't be a virgin either. One more thing… No one would write fanfictions because all their ideas would be submitted to me and the anime would play out their wildest fantasies in live(as live a cartoon gets) COLOR. MWHAHAHAH But I don't own Naruto so… Yeah…**

**A/N:: Wow! New chapter already?!?!? Yeah I rock, you can tell me. Lmfao. I literally locked myself in my room, denying myself dinner until I got this all written down in my notebook and it took me forever to get my fingers moving again. XD Six pages. Lawl.**

**And now thanks to my friend Skittlez, I have some great ideas for the next chapter… but I'll tell you more about that later.**

** On another note, I'm leaving Sunday for a week of vacation. I'm going to Colorado! Lawlawl. I guess I'm excited... pft.so I won't be updating this week. [ You'll just have to wait. XD -hid-  
**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to my blabbering because that's all I seem to be doing. Lol. On with the Chapter!**

x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"You weren't in Home Ec… I was afraid I'd scared you off, dobe. I had to keep from telling myself you only kissed me back because of my awesome seducing skills." Sasuke winked and chuckled, turning back around to face the parking lot behind the bleachers.

Something was wrong with this picture… was Sasuke _teasing_ Naruto? And did he just _chuckle_?

Naruto walked in front of Sasuke and squished his cheeks together, staring hard into Sasuke's dark orbs. When Sasuke's expression darkened from slightly amused at his clever remark, to that of annoyance and then finally a full-on death-glare, Naruto concluded that he hadn't gotten into Itachi's hash brownie (1) mix. He also concluded that Sasuke just happened to be a love-struck puppy and being amusing and full of himself was how he copped with the onslaught of new feelings. Naruto let go of his face and stepped back doing an "aww how cute" motion at Sasuke.

"Cut it out, dobe"

"Teme! Wh-"

Sasuke held up a hand, silencing Naruto and walked up to the blonde. His eyes were softly staring into Naruto's as he searched for the words he had planned on saying. But when it came to expressing his feelings, Sasuke always ended up speechless. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted in frustration as he fought for the right thing to say.

This was harder than he had initially thought it would be. Sure the kiss had boosted his confidence and inflated his already oversized ego but now that he was faced with reality, he turned into a shy, blushing little boy.

Sasuke hadn't realized he was staring off into space until a warm hand in his tugged him back down to earth. He looked down to see the top of Naruto's mass of golden locks as the boy looked at his shoes, confused by the silence that wrapped around them.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed, tensing as he readied himself for what he was about to do… god this was so much easier for the people in movies.

"Naruto, I-" Before Sasuke could finish, Naruto's head popped up, his infamous grin plaster on his face.

"I love you, teme! And it doesn't matter if you only kissed me to spite your fan girls and inflict rabid fan girl hell on me! Or if you did it to make me shut the hell up because I know I can talkabittoomuch at times especially when we fight but that doesn't matter! Because you made me realized I love you and I have for a long while! And it doesn't matter if you love me back or not… actually it does but that's beside the point! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Naruto threw his arms up in the air, completely ecstatic at this new revelation of his, as he continued singing (or, rather shouting) his proclamation out.

"Dobe, I was talking…"

Naruto didn't seem to hear Sasuke speak to him and was still rambling so the dark-haired man did as Naruto suggested and shut him up with a fierce kiss for the second time that day. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before closing as he relaxed and practically melted in Sasuke's arms. This kiss was shorter and a little less passionate but did that job none that less, leaving Sasuke's lips tingling for more. But Sasuke controlled himself and pulled back to make sure he had Naruto's attention. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke in that drunk-on-pleasure stupor Sasuke seemed to inflict on him. _God, were his lips like morphine to this man?_

"Ne? You were…" Naruto breathed "…saying?" he said, half-smiling up at Sasuke with glazed eyes.

"I didn't kiss you to mock you or to shut you up…I did it because I've been thinking about you non-stop for the past few days… and I realized that I… love you too… more than you could ever know."

Sasuke whispered the last part, his face turning a light shade of deep crimson (hahah). Naruto's mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something but instead he blushed as well. After a few moments of silence "I think I do know…" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke nearly smiled… _Nearly_

"Let's go home, dobe." Sasuke turned around, heading back to the school parking lot but stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"what's wrong?"

Naruto was fidgeting with the hem of his orange shirt

"…mumble…mumble…"

"What was that? Speak up." Sasuke spoke gently.

"Does this mean we're a… couple?"

Sasuke pondered this for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

Naruto only gave him a distressed look that made Sasuke sigh.

"Look, what else do you want me to say? I'm your boyfriend. You're my boyfriend. We're boyfriend and boyfriend… if it's ok with you." Sasuke offered out his right hand. Naruto gasped and grinning, he ran over to accept Sasuke's hand. Hand-in-hand they walked to Sasuke's car. The ride home was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence that would have made Naruto squirm. It was a comfortable silence and every so often Naruto would catch Sasuke staring at him.

They held hands all the way up to the front door of the house before Naruto gave a slight squeeze to his hand and let go, allowing Sasuke to unlock the door. To their surprise it swung open and a read-headed girl bounced onto the front stoop and grinned at them.

"Happy coming out Sasuke and Naruto!!" she yelled.

They just stood there completely mortified. Sasuke even dropped the keys that he had been holding. Still smiling in her naturally kind way, she ushered the boys into the house. Kami-sama, word traveled fast.

"Who told you, Ama-chan?" Naruto inquired, sitting on a couch in the living room after taking off his shoes. Sasuke stared at the two sitting next to Naruto.

"Sasori-kun, yeah. He was told by Gaara," said one of them, a mad with long blonde hair that was being braided by a man sitting behind him with skin that was a blue-grey tint.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke stated flatly. Actually he knew why they were here and that meant he knew were he could find his brother.

"Aw, that's no way to talk to big brother Kisame." The blue man pouted.

"Sour mood, yeah?" the blonde man snorted.

"Actually, Deidara, I'm in a bitchin' mood." Sasuke retorted not at all sarcastically, which surprised everyone. He then headed out of the room, down a narrow hall. He stopped when he noticed light from the bathroom spilling out into the hallway as well as thick smoke rising to meet the ceiling. Conversation was still going on in the living room.

"When'd you dye your hair red, Amaterasu-chan?" he head Naruto question.

"This morning! I fashioned myself an organic hair dye out of strawberries, there might be some left. Wanna do it?"

"Really?! Yay!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered 'great' as he continued down the hall, kicking a can that was carelessly left on the floor.

"That you, Amaterasu?" came the deep voice of Itachi from in the bathroom.

Sasuke didn't reply but instead stepped into the light and leaned against the door frame.

Itachi looked up "Oh, little brother. Welcome home," He said, lazily blowing more smoke into the air.

"Itachi, why are you sitting on the floor in the bathroom?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sasuke just stood there watching as his brother inhaled more smoke. Itachi patted the green rug he was sitting on, beckoning Sasuke to sit next to him but Sasuke didn't budge.

"I know you may have some questions about you and Naruto and it's ok to be curious and I just wanna talk. When a man loves a woman.. or in your case when a man loves another man-"

"Itachi! I already know about sex." Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Oh," Itachi blue the smoke out, eye lids drooping and thought, "but do you know about protected sex?" He perked up.

"Itachi."

"Just remember-"

"Itachi!"

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy!"

Sasuke stood, mouth agape at Itachi. He couldn't even say anything. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever come out of his brother's mouth and he was slightly relieved he was the only one to hear it. Or so he thought until a blue hand put itself on his shoulder.

"Big brother Tachi-kun's right." Kisame grinned toothily and snickered.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Itachi whined and pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment and walked to his pervious destination, his room.

The night went by pretty quickly after that. _Naruto came in to show off his newly dyed hair, making Sasuke smell it. Not surprisingly it smelled of old strawberries. Sasuke caught Naruto off-guard and pulled him down onto his lap and into a kiss. Itachi walked into a scene of a giggly Naruto straddling Sasuke. He didn't say anything, just set down Naruto's backpack that Kida had dropped by and there something on the bed.__Naruto immediately started blushing and got up, much to Sasuke's disappointment, and went to see what Itachi threw on the bed. His picked up the square wrapper and instantly dropped it, blushing even harder and giggling nervously when he realized what it was. At this Sasuke had to laugh… or snort (same dif. XD) (2)_

Before Sasuke knew it, it was eleven and Naruto was snoring soundly on a pile of finished homework. Sasuke smirked to himself and hoisted the sleeping man over his shoulder and onto the bed. He changed into sleepwear before he disturbed Naruto from his slumber so he could help him change without feeling like he was taking advantage of him. This didn't work out so well because Naruto was a heavy sleeper.

Sasuke took a deep breath and undid Naruto's pants and pulled them off. (DeadPuppiesDeadPuppies) Almost as gently as possible he put Naruto under the covers and shut off the light, laying next to him.

That night Sasuke slept peacefully. More so than any other night in the past few months.

Owariii

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**A/N::Well… that was… productive…**

**(1)Yer… Hash Brownies… Brownies with hash in them. Hash aka Hashish… It's from Marijuana... because as you can guess, Itachi enjoys his altered state of mind.**

**(2)It's in italics because it's just a kind of outline of what happened. I didn't want it to feel rushed but I didn't feel like putting much effort into it either.**

**Yay! Chapter finished! (I say Owari to finish the chapter, not the story) Anyway, Yes, next chapter is going to be a time skip. This one was sort of a filler… following Sasuke to balance it all out. Next chapter is probably going to be the last. So, y'know.  
**

**Sooooo, anyone else get totally and unbelievably distracted by the first page of the new chapter 362 in Naruto manga? Y'know... the picture of Deidara's hands making out?? XD HALJAOIUOWEIUROWIUT -shuts up-**

**Edit:: Um.. I got an anymous review that asked me what's the point to a condom if it's two guys? It's simple really, even if guys can't get pregnant, they can get deadly STDs (Sexually Transmited Diseases) from unprotected sex. I.E. Aids (by the transfer of bodily fuilds such as blood or semen), etc. I thought you kiddies had learned this in school.. or from someone. But I just thought I'd clarify. :) ENJOY YOUR SEXUALLY EDUCATING TIP! **

**Review. :)**

**-cockroachx-**


	3. Touch Me

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Naruto… it would be a complete smutty yaoi Hentai. But I don't own it. Gomen!**

**Warnings:: This is a lemon… Yaoi to be specific and **_**if you don't like it**_** then WHY THE ****FUCK**** HAVE YOU READ THIS FAR??? Also… May cause violent orgasms? XD I dunno. Some cussing, you know the usual shit.**

**A/N:: lallalalalalaala, Diedara blew up…..Back from vacation! Yesterday, actually! Yay!!! Even got the new Harry Potter book so there probably aren't a lot of people on ATM b/c they are off enjoying le last installment. Pooeh. I saw the mountains!!! And a dustonado (dust tornado O.O) in Kansas! Weeeeeee, so off track am I. XD About this last chapter!!! Time skip of about 2 or 3 months. Blah Blah, because I don't like building up the story and I just want to get to the good part like most of you. :P **

**Um and a few more words about this story, XD, I just know this story seems all too picture perfect and nice because Naruto and Sasuke are all together and I didn't make more chapters building up to that but…. It WAS originally a one shot but my brain almost exploded because my ego was so inflated and I had a burst of creativity that I haven't had in a long long while. I don't have a plot for this, I never did. This is the last chapter. I'm a horny little teenager, get over it. XD**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

It was dark. In fact, it was pitch black. This, Sasuke didn't mind, and usually with darkness came silence but tonight was an exception. It was loud. Sasuke couldn't understand a word anyone was saying because he had his head shoved under a pillow, grumbling about his lack of sleep, but he didn't care. He had been lying on his stomach for more than an hour, pillow covering his ears, trying to get some shut up but Naruto had to ruin it by talking on the phone with Kiba… really, really loud.

Sasuke lifted the pillow slightly to get some air and to see when the blonde dobe was going to be done. (or to see if he was talking about Sasuke because Sasuke was getting paranoid.)

"Ha! Don't be such a wimp… What?... Oh, he's sleeping like a _baby_… Now he's not wearing a diaper… Aww, no! He's just so cute! I could never wake him. Sometimes I watch him while he sleeps and when he's having a nice dream he just gets this look on his face and I'm all "aww kawaii!""

So he _was_ talking about Sasuke.

"Haha, no, I thing he's sleeping naked tonight."

Sasuke's eyes popped open.

"…Uh…no?... It's nice cuddling with him… Shut the hell up, Kiba!... Well, no… Only one time… Three weeks ago on our two months… uhgh."

Sasuke knew exactly was Naruto was talking about without hearing Kiba, and it wasn't about cuddling.

"Of course it hurt, you try sticking something that big up your ass… Uh, well, wait, why do you want to know?... Oh well… haha! It's like-"

Sasuke had had enough, sometimes his boyfriend talked a lot but this was ridiculous. Sasuke threw the pillow off his head and at Naruto, turning over and sitting up. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke glared daggers at a very surprised looking blonde.

"It's great that you are comfortable sharing our intimate moments with Kiba but I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss the size of my penis with radio dog-breath. If you're so eager to brag about it, I suggest you go over to his house and let me get some fucking sleep." Sasuke fell back on the mattress, not bothering to replace the sheet that had fallen from his naked torso (Yes! Mental image –violent orgasm-) when he sat up.

"Naruto? You there?" Kiba said on the other line.

"Sorry, yeah," Naruto laughed nervously "I gotta let you go, See ya Monday."

"Later"

Naruto hung up the phone and picked up the pillow that Sasuke had chucked at his head. He quietly crawled onto the bed next to Sasuke and sat Indian Style. Setting the pillow on his lap, Naruto poked his lover in the shoulder. Sasuke, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose and had his eyes closed, didn't respond. Naruto then gently nudged his head with his foot.

Sasuke finally sighed and opened his eyes, giving Naruto a 'what now?' look. The blonde bit his lip and patted the pillow on his lap. After a moment of thought, Sasuke moved his head onto the pillow, sighing contently as he go comfortable.

Naruto started petting his hear, moving lose strand of hair from Sasuke's now relaxed face.

"Sorry." Naruto whispered with a smile, admiring Sasuke's handsome features.

"Hn?" A smirk made it's way to Sasuke's mouth.

"For keeping you awake." Naruto chuckled, "you're so cute when you're grumpy."

Sasuke ignored him and tried to concentrate on steadying his breath and leaving the world behind in reality as he departed for the land of dreams. That was, until he felt the fingers that had been running through his hair begin to move over his forehead. They traced over his brow and cheek bone, then over his jaw line, stopping on his lips. Sasuke parted his lips and blew hot breath on the finger that was now running ghostly over his bottom lip. But then it disappeared. Sasuke opened his eyes, giving the blonde, who was smiling down at him, a questioning look.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed

"Why… did you stop?"

Naruto just shrugged, still smiling down at the dark-haired man. He watched as Sasuke slowly sat up and let his eyes glide over his exposed back down to where the small of it met the beets. He watched the other turn around with a glint in his eye as he swiftly attacked Naruto with kisses all over his face before his lips finally landed on Naruto's.

Naruto lay back on the bed, letting Sasuke climb on top of him as they continued to kiss. Sasuke tugged on Naruto's bottom lip with his teeth as he ground their hips together, gaining an open-mouthed moan from the boy, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

As their tongues wrestled, Sasuke moved his hand up Naruto's shirt, sliding it over his taught stomach. Naruto bucked his hips, squirming and moaning under Sasuke's touch as one of his pert nipples was gently squeezed by an index finger and thumb. Sasuke lifted the cotton shirt over Naruto's head and tossed it to the side and began licking and nipping at Naruto's neck. Naruto giggled softly, trying to push Sasuke's head away from his ticklish spot. In response, Sasuke moved southward, trailing kisses over Naruto's chest and stomach, coming to a halt at his navel.

Sasuke lightly tugged on the waist-band of Naruto's boxers. The blonde hesitated for a moment but quickly gave Sasuke that OK to remove his remaining clothing after a hand bushed against his groin.

Once Sasuke had tossed those on the floor, he popped his head back in Naruto's line of view. Sasuke ground their naked hips together again, causing the blonde to bite down on his lip to stifle a moan and cling to Sasuke's back. He only smirked and did it again, making Naruto gasp. As a hand migrated down to stoke Naruto's arousal, his lips were captured in an open-mouthed kiss where tongues wrestled playfully. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, causing the sheet to fall away and expose their naked bodies to the cool air.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip, bucking his hips upward slightly to meet the dark-haired boy's who was surprised by the bold move. Sasuke then began thrust his hips into Naruto's, grinding their arousals together and creating a sweet friction that had Naruto mewling and gasping underneath him..

"Ngn, Sasuke." Naruto moaned, meeting Sasuke's thrusts.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he sped up his pace.

"I… ah… I'm gonna…"

Sasuke nodded, speeding up even more to make it so they came together. The increased speed only made Naruto climax faster and he spilled his seed on his and Sasuke's bellies, letting out a long moan. A few thrusts more and Sasuke did the same before collapsing on top of the blushing blonde, not caring about the wet stickiness that coated his lower abdomen. After lying his head on Naruto's heaving chest, he slid a hand over the other's stomach and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

"You taste good tonight, dobe." Sasuke said in a husky voice before pulling Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto's tongue ran over his lover's as he explored the familiarity with a taste that was foreign. Naruto pulled back from the kiss, pushed Sasuke over, and moved south, licking at the semen on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke propped himself on his elbows to get a better view of the blonde, giving him a questioning look before realization struck the black-haired genius and blood rushed to the limp bulge between his legs.

He let out a tiny gasp as a warm tongue ran up his shaft, circling around the head. Naruto spread Sasuke's legs, kissing, biting and sucking at the soft inner thigh skin, leaving a purple-red mark. A low moan rumbled through Sasuke's chest as Naruto pumped his erection achingly slow before he took as much of Sasuke into his mouth as he could, still stroking the rest of it with his hand.

By now Sasuke was propped up on his hands, heavily lidded eyes watching the mass of blonde bob in his lap as Sasuke jerked his hips to meet Naruto's lips all the while moaning his name and begging him for more. Naruto complied with Sasuke's pleas and sped up. A groan escaped through Naruto's mouth and vibrated down Sasuke's arousal, causing him to throw his head back and gasp. Sasuke balled his hand into a fist, the sheets gripped firmly while he placed his other hand on the top of Naruto's head. He pushed on Naruto's head to the pace Naruto had set.

With only a low grunt as warning, Sasuke arched his back, coming in the mouth of the blonde who sucked and swallowed greedily every last drop before letting the limp member fall from his lips.

"Mmm, you taste better, teme." Naruto winked, licking his lips as he enjoyed the taste of Sasuke's essence.

Sasuke was knocked on his back by Naruto who kissed him before lying down next to him. Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes, promising himself a shower (perhaps with Sasuke) in the morning to wash away the double ejaculation that was now dry and crusted over his stomach.

"I'm not finished with you yet." A deep, lust filled voice growled erotically into his ear, sending shiver up and down Naruto's spine.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a pair of soft lips. The blonde wrapped his arms around the pale boy's shoulders and spread his legs as Sasuke mounted him and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. With little warning Sasuke plunged himself into Naruto. Sasuke groaned, feeling the right walls tense around him as he stayed still, waiting for a gaping blonde to get use to the sensation he was still fairly new to. Discomfort soon turned to pleasure and Naruto shifted around under Sasuke, pushing against him. Sasuke took this as a sign to move so he began to set a rhythm of in and out aiming for the spot he was looking for the would make his boyfriend see stars. He knew he'd hit it when nails were dug into his back and a short, low moan came from beneath him.

"Sas-Sasuke… faster." The blonde gasped.

"Come on, dobe. You can beg better than that." Naruto turned into a puddle of an obedient pleasure slave as Sasuke rammed into his spot and nibbled his lobe teasingly.

"Ah, Kami-sama. Please Sasuke. Fa-faster, onegai, Sasuke, onegai." Naruto whined.

"Look at me." Sasuke commanded, thrusting faster. The flushed boy obeyed, barely maintaining eye contact.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned when he felt the familiar heat build up in the pit of his stomach. He began pumping the blonde's neglected erection in time to his thrusts, which were getting faster still. "I'm so close."

Naruto's toes curled and he arched his back as he once again came on their stomachs, feeling his walls tighten around Sasuke, who came soon after. Sasuke rode out their orgasm before falling onto the bed to next to Naruto.

Sasuke lay there for a while, waiting for his heart beat to steady and breathing to slow before he pulled out of his lover. The even breathing next to him told him that Naruto had already fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly and pecked Naruto on the cheek before he got up to grab a clean blanket.

He didn't bother to wipe himself clean before he got back in bed with his boyfriend, promising himself a shower in the morning.

Owari!!!!

No srsly. The end.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**A/N:: Wasn't that splendiferous?? (my word!!!)**

**Yeah I know, not really. It's the first lemon I've ever done… not the first I've ever attempted… It's the first I felt oddly satisfied with?? (Mind out of the gutter XD, I mean author-wise, no sexually-wise… ok… maybe both. X3)**

**Well you know the drill!**

**REVIEWS (they boost my ego and make me want to write more so I can have even just a little bit of self-confidence –nervous giggle-) D:**


End file.
